Love of My Life
by Happii Haden
Summary: Some fluffy lemony goodness since DHB is about to get sad. SasoDei one shot. eh, read if you want.


_**ONE SHOT! Hehe, so here is some sweet and lovey dovey stuff, since DHB is about to get a wholllle lot sad. DX but anyways enjoy XD**_

_** Warnings: lemon, fluff, cuteness!, language...(Hidan), and more.**_

_** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Kishimoto!**_

__"hey Dei" Sasori said as he walked up to a blonde. "hi Danna!" Deidara said, cheerily, hugging the other. Sasori smiled, "I can see you're excited." the blonde nodded, "next week is my birthday, un! How can I not be excited?" he giggled and pecked Sasori's lips. The redhead chuckled, "yes, I'm excited as well. My present is very special, for a very special person" Deidara giggled, "I can only imagine what it is." "you'll never guess" Sasori whispered, kissing the blonde romantically.

"HEY MOFOS!" a silver haired teen ran up to them, "can't keep off each other for a fucking minute!" Sasori pulled back and rolled his eyes. "n'awww don't be such a sour puss, cause you can't get a boyfriend or girlfriend, un" Deidara said, wrapping his arms around his lover. Hidan waved a hand, "I just haven't found the fucking right one, that's all" the two artist sweat dropped, "righhhttt"

Deidara gave one last kiss to Sasori before stating, "I have to go to English now, un. See you next period, Danna!" Sasori kissed him back and chuckled as the blonde ran off. "sooo" Hidan said moving in closer. "what did you get him for his birthday?" Sasori shook his head, "I'm not telling you" he walked off to his own class. Hidan, being in the same class, followed and insisted on bugging the shit out of him to find out.

Sasori was use to this and zoned out. What he didn't tell Deidara, was that he was also very nervous. The two had been going out for four years. Now they were seniors. His present to the blonde was to make love to him. The two had refrained from most sexual activities. Sure on the occasion, Deidara would give Sasori a hand job. Sasori doing the same for Deidara. But nothing more. Also, when they kissed, it was usually soft little pecks, or letting their lips linger. They frenched now and then. The two had a good relationship and Sasori didn't want to ruin it just because he wanted to show how much he loved and was ready for the blonde. Deidara had changed is life. Also, their was another thing Saosri wanted to do. But, that thing scared him the most. How would Deidara react?

In Deidara's class, the blonde was thinking about what Sasori was gonna give him. 'he's the sweet type so...something romantic...un' he rested his head on his hands. 'he's always been sweet' Deidara giggled and remembered how they had got together.

_Deidara smiled and laughed at Hidan's joke. "un" Hidan grinned, "that's what I fucking think about fucking Valentine's fucking Day" the blonde shook his head at his swear crazy friend. "yeah, I hate how everyone sends me Valentine's cards but, don't have the courage to say it to my face, un. That's why I don't send any acceptance back." Hidan nodded. "oh hey look, its the little fucking nerd that has a damn crush on you!" he yelled pointing to the redhead peeking out from behind the lockers. _

_ The blonde huffed and smacked Hidan, as he watched the blushing redhead run off. "don't say that out loud, Hidan! I don't care if he's a nerd, un" yup, another high school stereotype. The blonde was the popular one, while the redhead was the nerd. Not the gets-the-shit-beat-out-of-him-nerd, but the, who-got-every-answer-right-straight-A's-and-has-no-friends, nerd. The albino waved a hand in the air, "yeah, what-fucking-ever" Deidara sighed and walked off to his class. Girls hovered around him at his desk, asking how he got his hair to be so luscious and other things in the liking. _

_ The redhead was also in this class. He usually just sat in the back, reading a book, his glasses on. He was quite cute actually. The redhead stopped reading for a moment and looked at his classmate. Deidara was trying to get the fangirls away, when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him from afar. He looked over at the redhead. Said person, blushed furiously and hid his face in his book once more. Deidara giggled and the girls swooned, thinking they caused the blonde to giggle. _

_ As the day went on, with more and more Valentines piling Deidara's locker, he finished throwing them away and went to walk home. The freshman was almost out the door when he was pulled into an empty classroom. "hey, un! Who do you thi-" he saw the blushing redhead fumbling with his backpack before pulling something out and handing it to the blonde. Deidara took it into his own hands and looked at it. "I-I know it means n-nothing. But, I-I wanted to give it t-to y-you, because I-I really l-like you. A-And I-I know you're not g-gay or anything and it's t-the end of the d-day." the redhead continued to stutter and mumble away. _

_ Deidara half listened, he was too busy looking at the gift the redhead had made. It was a miniature version of him in puppet form. It was beautiful. The blonde look-a-like was holding a small heart that said, 'Happy Valentine's Day. Will you be mine? -Sasori' it was so cute and sweet. It had so much details, especially put into the eyes. How could he trash this beautiful art! Even if it wasn't fleeting, it was still art. _

_ The redhead, now known as Sasori, had came up to him. More than half the school knew Sasori had a cursh on Deidara. It was pretty obvious. So this Sasori __had some major guts to just spill his whole heart out to the blonde he hardly hung out with or knew. _

_ "I-I'll go now...It was p-probably a stupid idea anyways..." Sasori said, saddened eyes. "i-it's fine, if you t-throw it a-away. Y-You don't have to tell a-anyone, cause I-I understand that it w-would damage your p-popularity and stuff. I-I'm sure, you r-rather have a pretty girl then some weird n-nerd like me." he continued before quickly rushing out the door. Deidara shook his head and placed the mini puppet in his bag, chasing after Sasori.  
><em>

_ "wait, un!" he said as he grabbed the redhead's wrist. They were outside and it was raining. 'wow, did God plan this, un?' Deidara questioned in his mind. "w-what?" Sasori said blushing, trying to ignore the fact that his biggest crush was practically holding his hand. "thank you for the Valentine's, un. It was really sweet." he smiled down at the redhead. The redhead was shorter by about five inches. Sasori blushed, "y-you're welcome" he mumbled quietly, about to leave again."and," Deidara said, before the redhead was about to run off again, "I would love to be yours, un" the blonde smiled and leaned down, pecking Sasori's cheek. _

_ The redhead blushed and smiled, "o-okey" Deidara took the redhead's hand in his, "mind if I come over?" Sasori shook his head, "not a-at all" the blonde gave him a side ways hug. "okey, un! Let's go!" he said brightly. _

Deidara smiled at the memory. His Danna was so cute at the time. And smaller. But after freshman year, he grew taller than the blonde and a lot more confident. He had helped with that. Ever since, they started dating, girls had been all over Sasori. Only because Deidara was popular. It went as bad as Sasori didn't go to school much anymore. The blonde became upset and went to talk to him about it. He practically gave up his popularity for the redhead, but not that it mattered anyways. Sasori was much more important.

~A Week Later~

"SURPRISE!" everyone said, jumping out of their hiding spots. Deidara giggled and rushed in. Sasori smiled, watching his boyfriend thanking and talking everyone about the surprise party. On the inside he was still nervous. Tonight was the night, he was gonna do it.

"Danna! What's wrong, you looks sooooo glum! Come on and dance with me, un!" Deidara said smiling at his boyfriend. Sasori smiled back, "ah, fine" the blonde 'yay'ed' and grabbed Sasori's hand, dragging him to dance. Everyone moved out of the way, for the two to dance. People 'wooed' and cheered for the couple. Sasori smiled and pecked the blonde lips. Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around the redhead. After dancing to fast music for awhile, they went to Deidara opening his presents. Sasori stood right beside the blonde, watching his face as he got art stuff and clothes. Deidara smiled and thanked everyone, though he was slightly upset he hadn't seen Sasori's present yet.

Sasori saw the sadden glaze in his eyes and leaned down, "I'll give you my present after the party, okey Dei?" he whispered. The blonde instantly perked up, "un" he whispered back. Now Deidara, seriously couldn't wait for the party to end. He couldn't wait for his Danna's gift. Whatever it was, it must have been really special. Hidan, being the party host, got up and made his way to a small stage. "okey time for the fucking best band ever! Enjoy mofos!" he jumped down from the stage and made way to the band. The band, FLOW, nodded and got on the stage and began their performance.(1) The blonde was seriously rich.

After the party and everyone left, Deidara jumped onto his Danna's lap, who was sitting on their bed. "Danna! I'm ready, un!" Sasori smiled and saw how excited Deidara was for his gift from him. "hehe, okey, okey" he laughed and kissed the blonde, leaving his lips lingering on the blondes. Deidara kissed back and wrapped his arms around the redhead. Sasori parted his mouth and licked the blonde's bottom lip.

Deidara blushed and parted his lips for his Danna. Sasori slid his tongue in and explored the moist cavern. Gently, he pushed his boyfriend on the bed. Deidara squeaked quietly, not expecting it. Sasori pulled back a bit, "Deidara do you want your present?" he asked softly. Deidara nodded eagerly. The redhead bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath, "Deidara," the blonde looked him in the eyes, "I want to make love to you"

The blonde's eyes went wide and he blushed, "y-you mean..." Sasori nodded slowly, nervously. "I really love you and I feel as if this is the only way to really prove it..." Deidara gulped some, "b-but Danna, I do believe you when you say you love me, un. And I l-love you too." the redhead felt his heart twitch, he knew Deidara wouldn't want to. "I-I know,...but, I just want to show how much I love you. I don't want to do it, for just the sake of doing it." the blonde looked back up at his redheaded boyfriend. His eyes held sadness and fear of rejection in them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "o-okey, Danna...let's make love, un"

"a-are you sure?" Sasori asked, making sure his soon to be lover wanted this. Deidara nodded, "please Danna" the redhead smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, before going to kiss and nip at his neck. Deidara mewled lightly and moved his neck, so Sasori had more acess. The redhead licked at sensitive skin, gently biting down and sucking. He sucked until it left a nice red mark on the pale skin. He sat up on the blonde's pelvis and unbuttoned his shirt. Deidara noticed the redhead sit up and looked up at him.

He blushed as he saw Sasori d-shirting himself. The blonde, almost hesitantly, took his shirt off. Sasori smiled and kissed his forehead, "no need to be nervous, Dei. I won't hurt you" Deidara took a deep breath and left his fear behind. "okey Danna, un" he smiled back. Sasori leaned down to give him another passionate kiss, all the while rubbing their groins together. The blonde moaned and placed his hands on Sasori's shoulders.

The redhead pulled back, his hips still rocking against his lover's. "D-Dei...you ready?" he blushed. Deidara nodded and moved his hands to Sasori's pants, undoing them, shakily. Sasori blushed slightly and watched the blonde. Once, they were undone, Deidara pulled them down to the redhead's knees. Sasori got off the bed and took them off all the way. The blonde wiggled out of his own pants and laid down on his back.

"S-Sasori" Deidara said, a little scared. Sasori gave him a knowing look, "wanna just lay and rest a bit. I know you're nervous and I don't wanna push you" the blonde nodded and sighed resting his body. The redhead laid next to him, their naked bodies touching. "we'll pick up where we left off as soon as you're ready" Sasori said, pushing the blonde's fringe back and kissing his eye.

Deidara blushed and nodded. He was thankful that Sasori was such a great boyfriend. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with him. Hell he'd been have some interesting dreams lately. He was just scared for some reason. He had heard it was painful. Some said it was pleasurable. Deidara could also tell how much Sasori wanted it. The redhead had ran off to the bathroom a whole lot during the week.

Wordlessly, he rolled on top of the redhead and kissed him. He let his fears just melt away. Sasori moaned as their erections brushed. He kissed back and ran his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip. Deidara opened his mouth and let his tongue mingle with his Danna's. The redhead guessed his boyfriend was ready. "mph, let me get something to help" he said into the kiss. Deidara nodded and got off his boyfriend.

The redhead smiled sweetly and reached for his pants. He pulled them on his lap and dug around in the pocket. "ah! There we are!" he said pulling out a small bottle. "what's that Danna, un?" Sasori looked at Deidara, opening the cap. "lube" the blonde blushed, "oh" the redhead gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss, throwing his pants to the floor. He coated his fingers with the clear gel and gave Deidara a knowing look. The blonde laid back on his back and spread his legs, waiting for his Danna.

Sasori face flushed at the sight and he felt himself harden more. He leaned over and started to kiss the blonde's jaw and neck area, trying to distract the blonde for the new intrusion feeling to come. He slowly pressed one finger in the blonde's tight entrance. Deidara tensed up at the feeling. "don't worry it'll get better, okey?" Deidara nodded and allowed the other to kiss him once more.

The redhead moved slowly for the other. He wanted this to be a special experience for the blonde. When he felt the other slowly move back on his finger, he added the second one. "ah! Danna" the blonde cried and grabbed Sasori's shoulders. Sasori kissed his lips gently and trailed it down to his chest. He stopped at the small pink nub and let his mouth latch onto it. Deidara gasped and let one hand run through Sasori's hair. "mm..." he moaned quietly. Sure the feeling in his ass wasn't to pleasant, but his Danna said it would soon. So he'd just have to deal for now.

The redhead sucked on it for awhile before switching to the other nub. He let his fingers scissor and stretch further. He heard a small whimper come from the blonde and he groaned. Sasori came back up and kissed the blonde, pushing his tongue past Deidara's parted lips and added the third finger. The blonde let out a pain filled cry. "Danna! It hurts, un!" he held back tears, biting his lips, and blushing heavily. Sasori kissed his cheeks, "I know, Dei." he said moving the fingers in and out, trying to find that spot inside the blonde's body that would make it better for the both of them.

He moved his fingers deeper in the blonde, searching. Deidara whined and groaned. Sasori frowned and thrust his fingers forward. 'come on...stupid spot' he thought. The blonde rocked his hips against the fingers, trying to get use to the feeling. Deidara gasped as he felt something inside him be struck.

Sasori grinned, 'finally'. He pushed his fingers deeper, rubbing that pleasurable spot. Deidara moaned and tossed his head side to side. "Danna! Unn...feels good!" the blonde arched his back. The redhead kissed his lover, "I bet it does." he pushed the fingers in and out more, before completely removing them. Deidara whimpered at the loss. Sasori chuckled, "don't worry Dei, I've got something even better for you" the redhead crawled on top of the blonde. Deidara looked down between their bodies. He gulped. His Danna was pretty big...Sasori kissed his forehead, "relax, it'll make the pain lessen." the blonde nodded and took a deep breath. Sasori lined himself up with the blonde's virgin hole. Slowly he pushed in.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck tightly. Sasori, not minding, leaned his head down a bit more so he could kiss and nip at the blonde's neck. He moaned quietly as he felt himself entering the blonde's warm and tight ass. Deidara whimpered, "S-Sasori...it hurts, un" tears slid down his cheeks. The redhead kissed his neck more and spoke, "I know...just relax." he moved up to the blonde's ear. "I love you" Deidara nuzzled his head into the redhead's shoulder, "I-I love you too" he gave a weak smile.

Sasori smiled and continued to move in, until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Deidara tried to relax his body, letting his arms now rest loosely on Sasori's shoulders. Sasori propped himself up, "just tell me when to move, okey Dei?" he said, stroking the blonde's cheek. Deidara blushed and nodded, "don't m-move yet...but can we just k-kiss, un?" Sasori nodded and leaned down kissing his lover passionately. The redhead slightly moaned, feeling that tight heat around his throbbing length. Oh how he wanted to thrust so badly. But, he wouldn't do that to Deidara.

"m-move, un" Deidara stuttered as he slowly rocked his hips, after a few minutes of kissing. Sasori nodded and slowly moved out of the blonde, only to push back in. the blonde cried out in pain. The redhead leaned his head down, whispering in the blonde's ear. "sorry" he said, for thrusting a little too hard. "i-it's okey, un" he said taking a deep breath. Sasori slowly moved in and out of the blonde, starting a slow steady pace.

"Sasori Dannaa~" the blonde moaned, moving his hips with the redhead. Sasori thrust in faster, Deidara's moans turning him on. Deidara wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, guiding him deeper him inside. The redhead moaned lowly in his throat. Deidara brought Sasori down for a kiss, the redhead happy to oblige. "Danna harder, p-please, un!" Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth. His lover nodded and thrust harder, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on.

"Sasori!" Deidara nearly screamed. Said male grunted and kept moving inside the blonde. The sound admitting from the blonde were wonderful. "Deidara~" he groaned and moved his hands to Deidara's hips, it helping his movements. Sweat rolled down their bodies, mixing in their heat of passion. A thought occurred in the back of Sasori's mind. 'where was Deidara's parents?' he looked down at his beautiful lover.

His long blonde hair flown all over the pillow, his eyes closed in ecstasy, with a red face. "Danna!" he whined, letting his hands run up and through to Sasori's hair, tugging on it. "mm, Dei~" he moaned. Deidara opened his eyes, panting, "I feel like I'm about to explode, un!~" Sasori grinned, "I know what you mean" he crashed his lips on the blonde's. Deidara moaned and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. Sasori let his hand travel to the blonde's arousal, gliding his fingers across.

Deidara gasped and bucked his hip. Sasori chuckled and fisted him, pumping him in time with his thrust. The blonde mewled and tossed his head side to side, "oh! Dannaaaa~ moreee" he thrust his hips into Sasori's hand. The redhead chuckled and rubbed him harder an faster. "oh...ahhh Sasori!" Deidara screamed, cumming all over Sasori's hand and a bit on his chest. The redhead groaned as he felt the blonde's wall tighten around him. "Dei...ohh...f-fuck" he muttered as he came hard inside the blonde. Deidara shuddered at the feeling. Sasori let out a huff of air and collapsed on the blonde.

"nghh...Danna you're h-heavy" he slightly panted. "sorry" he smiled some and found some strength to pull out and lay next to the blonde. Deidara sighed happily and snuggled into his Danna. "that was amazing, un" Sasori ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, "it was, huh?" Deidara nodded, tiredly. "I have one more gift for you Deidara" Sasori whispered. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "un?" Sasori nodded and sat up, Deidara following. He leaned over and grabbed his pants for the second time, digging around in the pocket. "close your eyes" he smiled, hiding his present behind his back. Deidara giggled and closed his eyes. "I love you" the redhead said. "I love you too, Danna" his lover responded.

Sasori took a deep mental breath before kissing Deidara and sliding something on his finger, "Deidara, will you marry me?" he said against the blonde's lips. Deidara's eyes snapped open as Sasori pulled back. He looked down at his hand and saw a gorgeous, in his opinion, diamond ring. "S-Sasori" he blushed. "Deidara, you've changed my life so much. You showed me love, that I never knew existed. I love you so much, words can't explain it. And I want our love to be eternal." he smiled softly and caressed the blonde's cheek, "what do you say?"

Deidara swallowed, "Danna, I want t-to! But, were about to go to college, u-un." Sasori pecked his lips, "it's not like we're getting married straight away, silly Dei. Engagement comes first, remember?" he smiled. Deidar ablushed and hugged Sasori. "okey Danna. I'll marry you" he nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. The redhead sighed in relief and hugged his, now fiance, back. "I know I said it like three times now, but I love you, Dei" Deidara giggled, "I love you too, un"

_**AND THE END! Srry for suck ass lemon and ending V.V I tried. Anyways...anyone wanna help me with ideas for chppie 8 on DHB? Im stuck for the part after the mission.**_

_**(1) They're Japanese...so you have to give them a epic Japanese band! YAY FLOW!**_


End file.
